


Lumière (Eren X Levi) Modern AU

by HumanitysBiggestBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff Content, M/M, Modern AU, beware of angst, light - Freeform, there is angst, ummmmm what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysBiggestBrat/pseuds/HumanitysBiggestBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I said I would attempt fluff again...there is fluff....not all the way through but it's there.....gold star for me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lumière (Eren X Levi) Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would attempt fluff again...there is fluff....not all the way through but it's there.....gold star for me

Light to most is such a simple thing.  
And yet despite it being such a simplistic concept, it is the epicentre of everything.  
The very thing that grants us warmth.  
The very thing that gives us hope, even in the darkest of places.  
The very thing that gives life to this dismal planet.  
It’s also the very thing that wakes me up each morning. Warming my face and chest from the unrelenting chill that seeps from the poorly insulated walls, making me shiver involuntarily. I crack open my eyes, albeit reluctantly, considering the option of staying in bed, wrapped in my little cocoon of warmth and bliss.  
My eyes fall close once more; I roll on my side, towards the stream of light bouncing off the soft bed covers, my hand outstretched, searching for a certain brunet but only find an empty space in his stead. A whine escapes my throat and I sit up, looking around the small bedroom for the man. The bathroom door is closed, marking it occupied. Stifling a groan, I roll myself out of bed and towards the window.  
So much warmth radiating from this one spot, it’s almost overwhelming. My fingers dance over the cool glass and a content sigh escapes my lips. I lean against the sill and close my eyes, trying to soak as much of the light as possible.  
Moments later, a pair of arms encircles my waist; a warm chest pressed against my back and a pair of lips finding my shoulder.  
“Morning, hun,” Eren whispers in my ear. “Sleep okay?”  
He presses the side of his face against mine and I find myself leaning into it. “Wonderfully,” I respond, cracking a gentle smile at him. My left hand finds his, our golden bands rubbing against one another. My smile grows bigger and I press a light kiss to his cheek.  
We stay in this position for an indecipherable amount of time, my eyes closed and breathing in Eren’s seemingly fresh scent.  
“Hey, Levi,” I hear him say after a while. I open my eyes and look up at him, but see his gaze staring off out the window, the smallest of smiles on his usually vibrant face. I shift my gaze out the window to a park across the street from our apartment. Very quickly, a smile of my own appears as well.  
“That could be us,” he says. I find myself nodding. My eyes never leaving the two adults and their little girl running amok between the two of them.  
“Yeah,” I say wistfully. My hand reaches up to thread in his locks. He grabs my wrist and brings my hand to his lips, kissing each finger gently.  
“Hey Eren?”  
He stops and presses his forehead to my temple. “Yes, Hun?”  
“Would I be a good parent?”  
He chuckles against my neck. “Why are you even asking me that?” he says, his hand gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. “Of course you would.”  
I lean forward to close the gap between us, but stop when I hear the door knob turn.  
“Mr. Jaeger?” I hear a new but all too familiar voice say. I turn around and Eren moves to stand off to my right. The door opens to reveal Petra, clad in a pair of light blue scrubs and holding a tray. “Are you talking to Eren again?”  
Confusion surges through me. “What are you talking about? I’m always talking to Eren.” Her face morphs and she regards me with a piteous look; bordering on sadness. She moves into the room, setting the tray on the bed and moving towards me. “Levi,” she says, her voice watery. “I need you to listen to me.”  
A familiar feeling of panic crashes over me in waves, each time knocking me further and further away from her. I look to my right to where Eren was, only to find it empty. “Where’s Eren?” I ask, hysteria slowly making itself apparent. “He was standing right there,” I say, pointing to the space Eren once occupied.  
“Levi,” she says, stopping just two feet short from where I stand.  
“He was just here,” my voice rising and my vision becoming clouded by the gradual presence of tears.  
“No Levi.”  
I rush past Petra and stand in the middle of the room, my breath ragged and water streaming down my cheeks.  
“Levi,” I hear Petra say once more. I meet her gaze as she makes her way to me and wraps me in her arms. “Eren was never here.”  
I don’t register the words at first.  
“What?” my voice small, almost childlike. “Eren’s here every morning,” I say, pulling away. “He is, I promise you.”  
I see water forming in her eyes. She reaches out to touch my cheek. “No Levi,” I flinch at her touch.  
“No.”  
Tears fall down her cheeks. “Eren died five years ago.”  
“No.” I begin to shake in her arms.  
“Yes Levi,” she says. “And I’ve been taking care of you since then.”  
“No.”  
“Levi,” she says, trying to calm me down.  
“NO!”  
I push away from her, searching frantically for him. I rip the covers off the bed, throwing the pillows on the floor; pushing bookshelves away from the wall.  
Unable; unwilling to believe Petra’s words.  
In my haste, I trip, landing on my stomach. I struggle to get up but it’s as if all the stamina and energy was drained from me. Petra rushes to my aid and I fall limp in her arms, a heavy sob rips from my throat.  
Petra runs her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer.  
As cold reality sets in, so does the overwhelming darkness.  
The light that made up the very essence of my life not moments prior,  
Extinguished.

_“Oh light, let me look upon you one last time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I could be dead after posting this......my friend may kill me.
> 
> I think the last quote was Shakespeare...I don't own it..


End file.
